Love through time
by crazyrocker27
Summary: Modern. Mako is a paralysed senior who thinks that life has no more sense...that is until three new students came in Republic City High School. Makorra and Bosami. Summary sucks but you won't regret it. ;D
1. Prologue

**This story is a bit crossover with The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. I'm sorry for my grammar but I don'tknow English very well. Some chapters will have some easy sex scenes (not hard lemons) so for who doesn't want to read them I will write BEWARE before it. Also I am very bad at describing clothes, places or people.**

 **Prologue:**

Mako Anderson is an 18 year old senior is Republic City High School. When he was 17 he and his parents were hit by a car. Mako's parents died and his legs were paralysed. Since his parents' death Mako was living with his grandmother Yin and with his cat Pabu. Before the accident Mako was the quarterback of his school team wich made him popular and wanted by the ladies, but since legs were paralysed he couldn't play anymore and everyone ignored him or made fun of him because he couldn't walk. Mako became depressed and the only one who he lived for was his grandmother...or so he thought until he met a blue eyed angel...


	2. Chapter 1

Mako's **POV:**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm. _6:00._ I went to bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and dressed up.

If you're wondering who I am, my name is Mako Anderson. In two months I will be 18 years old. I live with my grandmother Yin and my cat Pabu. If you're wondering where are my parents - they're dead. About a year ago me and my parents were going on a vacantion in New York, when some drunk driver crushed into our car. My parents didn't survive and my legs became paralysed. Before the accident I was the quarterback for our school team 'the tigers', one of the most popular people and the most wanted guy for the ladies. Now I am ignored or made fun of because I can't walk.

My life is awesome, isn't it? The only reason why I didn't kill myself is because my grandma wouldn't endoure the death of the only family member she was left with.

I rolled my wheelchair to the kitchen where gran was making breakfast.

"Good morning gran" I said as I went to the table.

"Good morning Mako" she said and put some pancakes in front of me. "Are you ready for a new year at school? "

"Yeah" I mumbled.

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. She knew that I hated school since the accident.

I took my things and went to the door.

"Bye gran. I'll see you after school."

"Bye dear. Have a good day."

I rolled my wheelchair to school. Lucky me it's really near. I sighed. My last year at Republic City High School. My senior year. In the fairytales it should be the best year of high school but in my case it'sa real life where no happy ending can happen.

I entered into the school and went to take my schedule, hoping that no one will bully me. After that went to my locker to pick my books. As I closed my locker I noticed that everyone began whispering at the three new people who entered in the school. There were two girls and a guy. (You know how Bolin and Asami are looking). The guy was wearing a green T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneackers. The tall girl with jet black hair was wearing a red gress with a black jacket and black high heels. The two were holding hands so I asumed that they are a couple. And at last but not the least was an angel who stole my breath away. She had mocha skin color, chocolate wavy hair and the most unbelievably shade of electric blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top with a brown jacket, light blue jeans and brown boots. I swear I think I'm in love. They all somehow seemed very familiar.

I shook my head and went to my class. Like always nobody wanted to sit with me. It's not that I blame them, but c'mon, it's not like I'm a freak and I will kill them just because I can't walk. I saw the new students enter in class. The couple sat behind me and the angel I fell in love with looked at me, smiled and then sat next to me. I was confused. Why would she sit next to me if there are still some free seats.

"Hey, I'm Korra" she said with the most hypnotic voice as she smiled at me. I melted like the butter on fire at the sight of that smile.

After a second I recovered and said smiling "It's a beautiful name. I'm Mako. Nice to meet you." I mentally scowled at myself for being so cliché but put it aside when I saw her blushing a little.

"Thanks" she muttered trying to hide her blush.

Just when I thought that nothing can ruin this moment, Tahno, the biggest jerk in the world approached to us.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Tahno. Why are you sitting with this loser. Why don't you sit with someone popular like me?" He asked with a smirk thinking that it would work.

Korra looked at him and just when I thought that she would accept she said "No thanks."

Tahno's smirk vanished for a second but then came back.

"Feisty, I like it. Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked looking at her like a predator at his prey as I mentally scoffed at him.

"No, it didn't because I scratched my way here from hell. And now if you don't want to sell your soul to me you better leave me alone" she said smirking as Tahno's smirk vanished. I looked at her in awe as Tahno looking shocked and humiliated walked away. The couple behind us laughed and the girl high-fived Korra.

When she looked at me I said "That was awesome. I've never seen Tahno so humiliated.

She smiled and muttered an 'thanks'. Then the teacher Mrs. Pema entered in class.

"Good me guys. I heardthat we have three new students. Can you stand up and introduce yourselves?" She asked nicely.

"Hello my name is Asami Sato."

"Hey, I'm Bolin Gold"

"Hi my name is Korra Angelo"

After the introduction Mrs. Pema started the lesson. Almost the entire time I was staring at Korra. When the lesson finished Korra smiled at me and said "See you at lunch". The next lessons passed painfully slow till the lunch time arrived...

I rolled out of the class when someone pushed me from behind and made me fall from my wheelchair. Lucky me it was Tahno (do you notice my sarcasm). Then two of his followers pinned me again the lockers and Tahno glared at me.

"I see you loser already befriended the new hottie. If you want to be alive till the rest of school I suggest you to stay away from her" he hissed at me.

"And what if I say no?" I asked looking in his eyes. Big mistake. He punched me in my stomach. HARD. Then the other two made me fall groaning in pain. I closed my eyes and felt tears threatening to fall. Then I heard groans from the guys and I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Korra beating the guys. I swear I could hear how their bones broke when she punched them.

Then Korra pinned Tahno up against a wall and hissed. "If you even think about touching a hair on his head I will make sure you will suffer. Understand? " she said raising her voice after every word. Tahno looked at her scared and he nodded. Then she thrown him away. MAN SHE WAS STRONG. Then I closed my eyes and the last thing I hearf before passing out was her calling my name.

TBC...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HI GUYS. I'M SURRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN AND IT'S A LITTLE DIFFICULT WRITTING ON MY PHONE. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON AND ALSO IN A MONTH OR TWO I WILL HAVE A NEW COMPUTER. THEN I WILL BE ABBLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY. I HOPE I WILL HAVE MORE.  
ALSO I WILL LIKE TO ADD A LITTLE NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO KRISTEN STEWART-MAKO THINGS. I WAS TALKING ABOUT THEIR VAMPIRE POWERS. BUT IT WILL HAVE THE SAME STRONG RELATIONSHIP.  
THANKS,  
WITH LOVE, CRAZYROCKER27 


End file.
